huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson
Crimson is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Samoa Crimson began Survivor: Samoa originally on the purple Galu tribe. She formed an alliance early on with Ennui and Kitty. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the trio voted for Devin but the majority sent home Kitty. At the second loss, Crimson voted for Ellody but her other ally, Ennui was voted out. Seeing that she could go home again, Crimson formed a bond with the rest of the tribe. When they lost, Ellody was blindsided. After two immunity wins, Galu went to tribal council once again were Tom was unanimously voted out. At the merge, Crimson was on the outs of the tribe once again. The larger alliances from the Foa Foa and Galu tribes formed a super alliance. Crimson however, was close to Jacques and Devin and voted with them at the first tribal for Stephanie. The majority of six instead voted for Crimson and made her the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Joe to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Crimson returned for a second time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. She was able to make more bonds with her tribe members, being saved during the pre-merge of the game due to more dangerous threats being left in the game. She also formed a Final Three deal with Stephanie and Jen. When the tribe lost immunity challenges, the tribe eliminated Virgil, Alistair, Fawn and Joe. Making it to the merge, Crimson chose to stick with her original Savaii alliance to not cause further damage to their group. The Savaii alliance, including Crimson voted out and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island with their power. At this point, Charlie was paranoid about his place in the game, worrying his alliance. The Savaii women blindsided Spencer and Charlie by sending Charlie to Redemption Island. Miles, a member of Upolu was then voted out. After Miles was eliminated, Joe won the final duel and returned to the game. Eager to exercise their power, the Savaii women, with the help of Joe and Jaymi voted out Spencer. The Savaii alliance had 5 members whereas Upolu had 2 members left. The Savaii women's alliance of Crimson, Jen and Stephanie decided that they should blindside Jasmin to create a stronger alliance and with the help of Joe, Jasmin was voted out. Apart of the Savaii trio, they voted out minority tribe members Devin before blindsiding Joe. The fear at the final four was that Jaymi might win immunity and the women would have to turn on each other. This was not the case and Jaymi became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the alliance of three was highly praised for being fiercely loyal to each other. Despite this, the jury criticised Crimson and Stephanie for not playing a strategic enough and not making big moves. In the end, Crimson was given the title of Runner-Up, earning two of eight jury votes from Jasmin and Joe. Voting History Trivia *Crimson had the most votes cast against her out of anyone during South Pacific, with thirteen. *Crimson is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include Jaclyn from Survivor: Palau, Cody from Survivor: All Stars, Gail from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Adam from Survivor: One World and Courtney and Grainne from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways